Scroll 1: Kimura Uchiha
by Harmiona
Summary: Kimura Uchiha was always a good person. She was kind to others, unlike some of the villagers. So why is it that she had to lose her entire family, her friends, and her identity all in one day? Read Kimura's diary to find out all about her life. - Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! Hear that Kishi? Because I hope ya do!
1. July 23rd

**This is my first story I have written on Fanfiction. It might not be all that great, but I hope you like it. Welp, here's the chapter.**

**~Note: This book is completed on wattpad, so I'm really just copying and pasting.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Do Not Own Naruto. I give full credits to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kimura, and this "alternate plot".<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong> July 23rd 8:12 p.m.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

Today is my birthday, July 23rd. I heard that it is someone else's birthday in the Uchiha clan as well. I think his name starts with an S. Either way, today is my special day when I turn 6, and am finally old enough to enter the academy. I've had to study really hard so I could try to be one of the best students in the academy. My parents were really proud of me when they found out how hard I've been studying and how much my handwriting's improved. The academy starts at some point in September. I can't wait!

For my birthday, I got you, diary! So, I will write in you every day.

I'm not gonna do the thing where people do dear diary since it seems pretty dumb. Instead, I will give you a name as soon as I come up with one. I want your name to be meaningful.

Now, I bet you're curious about my birthday. Well, when I woke up, I got my most favorite breakfast in the world! Miso soup! It tastes awesome! If you were alive, I'd recommend you to eat it. My parents and I went out for a walk around the village.

Everyone was lively, except for one boy huddled underneath a tree. I frowned.

"Mommy, why is he sad?" I asked.

My mom looked in the direction my finger was pointing and saw the person I was looking at. My mom's expression was sad. "I don't know dear, do you want to ask him? Your father and I will be at Ichiraku's for lunch. You can invite him over if you want."

"Okay, mommy. I'll find you at Ichiraku's, ok?" I said, making sure she wouldn't leave me behind.

"For sure," she said.

I walked over to the boy in a green shirt with the Konoha symbol placed in the middle. "Excuse me," I said, standing in front of the boy. He looked up at me, confusion written all over his round face that had 3 whisker like marks on each cheek. His sky blue eyes told a whole other story, though. They were dull, as if he had lost all hope and would never recover. "Why are you so sad?" I asked.

His eyes took on another form of dullness, almost becoming grey. "No one will talk to me or be my friend and everyone is mean to me and, and" -the poor kid was sniffling now- "everyone tries to hurt me. It's not fair. Are you gonna hurt me too?"

"No way! That's just cruel! Who would do such a thing?" I cried out in outrage. Everyone in the park stared at me and I blushed a bright crimson. Soon everyone went back to their own business though, and I carried on in a softer voice, "Hey, you wanna be friends?"

Suddenly his eyes lit up as the sun shone on his sun kissed hair, "Do you really mean it?" he asked as if his life depended on it.

"Yeah, I mean it!" I told him. "If we're gonna be friends, I have to know your name."

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the 5th Hokage! Believe it!" he said.

"I believe you can be the Hokage too, Naruto. My name is Kimura Uchiha. I don't really have a dream yet. Maybe someday I will," I said in wonder. "Naruto, do you wanna come to Ichiraku's with me? My mom asked if you would like to come."

"Yeah, I'll come with you! Old Man Teuchi has the best ramen there is!" he said. My family plus Naruto ate at Ichiraku's. Naruto and I made some small talk. Among our many different conversations, I found out that Naruto would be going to the academy as well.

"Nice meeting you, Naruto! See you at the academy! Bye!" I said.

"Bye, Kimura!" Naruto said.

I walked between my mom and dad until we got home. I made a friend today. I sat down on my white futon. All I wanted was a good nap.

When I woke up again, we celebrated my birthday with a cake and I got you as a present. That brings me to where we are now. I finally figured out a good name for you. I'll call you Himitsu, Secret, because you are my secret.

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_


	2. July 24th

** July 24th 9:03 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was all work. I was super busy today. I had to do my normal chores which were cleaning my room, tidying up the house, and setting up the table. On top of that I had to study more for the academy. I finished the basics on literature and language, but now I had to do history and geography! it really isn't fun. The good thing is that I know where the five elemental nations are, and The Land of Fire's cities. Who knew there were so many!

My mom decided I was old enough to learn how to be a proper kunoichi too. How tiresome! I have to keep my back straight and talk pleasantly with all of the titles like -chan, -kun, -san, -sama, and -dono. It's hard. The good thing is that it's fun to dress up in kimonos and putting on make-up. It makes me feel super pretty.

On top of kunoichi lessons, my father is making me do a bunch of katas. Those are fun though. He says it will make me strong. I hope I become super strong so one day I can protect everyone. He called it taijutsu.

He says that when I start the academy I will be able to try genjutsu, and before that we will try our clan's special ninjutsu. He called it the grand fireball technique. It sounds really cool. Before I can learn that though I have to find out my elemental affinity. It's very complicated.

Tomorrow, my mom said that we would be going to her friend's house for dinner along with me and father. I can't wait! My mom said that her friend has two kids. One of them is the clan heir and the other is my age. They're both boys. I hope they can be friends with me. My father is telling me to go to sleep now, so I must go. Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_


	3. July 25th

**July 25th 5:49 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today was a normal day. Nothing weird happened. My parents allowed me to skip all my normal classes except for the kunoichi ones since we are meeting the head of the clan today. We're actually just about to go.

I'm wearing a very formal kimono. It's midnight blue with silver outlining. It reminds me of the night sky. It's my favorite kimono. My raven hair is in a bun since it's so long. It falls all the way to my waist!

My mom told me to wear makeup, too. My onyx eyes are outlined with black eyeliner. Not a lot, just to make it look nice. No mascara for me! It's too gooey! My mom said that was okay, since my eyelashes were already thick and full. My eyelids have midnight blue eye shadow on them. Again, not a lot. No blush since I have high cheekbones, but I am wearing lip gloss to accent my medium sized lips. My mom said I looked cute. I blushed quite a bit after that.

Oh, it's time to go. Wish me luck!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

><p><strong>July 25th 9:52 p.m.<strong>

_Dear Himitsu_,

I just got back from dinner and I have to tell you EVERYTHING!

My parents and were walking to their house. It was normal sized, but definitely on the big side. I knocked on the door. Lightly, briskly and efficiently, that's what my mom taught me. The door creaked open. I stood next to my mom proudly, as a proper lady should.

The clan leader's wife brought us inside. "Naomi-chan, how are you?" she asked.

"Very well, Mikoto-chan. Thank you for inviting my family and I over for dinner," my mom replied.

"Is she your daughter?" Mikoto-san asked as she pointed to me.

"She is," my mom said.

"She is a very proper lady," she told my mother. I smiled inwardly at the praise.

"That she is," my mother said smoothly.

"Aren't you just adorable," Mikoto-san told me, pinching my cheeks.

My face was forcefully drawn into a smile by her. "You should smile more often," she told me.

This time I smiled honestly on my own, "Okay. I will, Uchiha-san," I told her.

"Call me Mikoto," she said.

"Okay, Mikoto-san." She really was very nice.

"I bet you want to meet my two sons. Itachi, Sasuke, they're here!" Mikoto-san shouted upstairs. I took off my okobo sandals and waited patiently. Soon, I heard footsteps. Itachi and Sasuke came in front of us. "Well," commanded Mikoto-san, "introduce yourselves!"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," said Itachi. He had long hair to his mid back that was tied in a ponytail. He had onyx eyes and tear troughs near his eyes. He certainly didn't look like a weasel, but maybe he acted like one. I will never know.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. He had onyx eyes on a round face. His hair was in the form of a duck's rear end. My mom said it was unladylike to say cuss words of any kind. Some would call him handsome, but I think we're too young to think like that.

"My name is Kimura Uchiha," I said.

"Why don't you and Kimura-san go to your room since Itachi has to go on a mission?" Mikoto-san told Sasuke.

"Okay, Mother," Sasuke said. "Let's go, Kimura-san!"

"As you wish, Sasuke-san," I said. We went up to his room. "Sasuke-san, what do you want to do?"

"You wanna go outside?" he asked.

"Sure, Sasuke-san!" We went outside. "Now what?" I asked.

"Let's-" Sasuke got interrupted by a knock on the door. We both went to the front door.

Oh, my mom's telling me to go to bed, Himitsu, since it's very late. I'll finish writing everything tomorrow. Sorry, Himitsu!

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_


	4. July 26th

**July 26th 7:30 a.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

So, I promised you I would continue my day from yesterday. Here it goes:

"Sure Sasuke-san!" We went outside. "Now what?" I asked.

"Let's-" Sasuke got interrupted by a knock on the door. We both went to the front door. Mikoto-san was already there, so we stood right next to her. She opened the door. Six people were outside. I looked at Sasuke in confusion, since I didn't know anyone else was coming, but he just shrugged.

"Hello Inoichi. Shikaku. Chōza," Mikoto-san nodded her head in each of their general directions.

Inoichi had a long, blond ponytail with spiky bangs over his black ninja hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha on it. His hair had two strands loose framing either side of his face. He had blue-green eyes.

Shikaku had dark hair that was in the shape of a pineapple on top of his head with a rubber-band securing it in place. He also had a goatee. He had two scars. One ran from the left of his face to the center of his forehead and the other was from the left side of his cheek to his nose. He had black eyes. His ears were also pierced.

Chōza had long, spiky red hair held back by a piece of white cloth wrapped around his forehead and knotted on the left side of his face. He also had purple markings on either side of his cheeks.

"Hello, Mikoto," Shikaku said. "May we speak to Fugaku?" he asked somewhat lazily.

"Of course. Why don't Shikamaru, Chōji, and Ino play with Sasuke and Kimura?" Mikoto-san asked.

"Ok," Inoichi said, "Hear that? You have to go play with them. Especially you, Shikamaru. Now, go." Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chōza left to go to Uchiha-sama.

"Sasuke, let's go outside again. We were about to play a game, right?" I asked. I looked at everyone else, "You wanna play with us?"

"Sure! I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way," Ino said. Ino had short blond hair. A light green clip held a strand of her hair to the side. She looked cute, with her aqua eyes.

"What a drag. I have to or else my mother and my father would skin me alive. The name's Shikamaru Nara," said Shikamaru. His hair was also in a pineapple shape with a rubber band. His eyes were brown. Just brown.

"O-ok, I'll p-play with yo-you guys if Shikamaru's p-playing too. I'm Chōji Akimichi," Chōji stuttered. Chōji had light brown hair that stood up on his head all at once as a bunch of spikes. His eyes were black. He had a red swirl on each cheek. He was a little chubby, but it's offensive to say fat to anyone.

"My name is Kimura Uchiha. Chōji-san, please stop stuttering. We're all friends here," I told him, trying to ease his nerves. He relaxed. Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at me.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Let's go outside!" he said.

I nodded my head and we all went outside. We sat in a circle, all five of us facing each other in the open space of Sasuke's backyard. There were a bunch of trees, and a playground as well. There was a pond a little far off, and plenty of bushes. A great area to play... Oh, that was where we were playing. It looked like everyone else came to that understanding as well. Except for Chōji.

"So, we're gonna play ninja," Sasuke said. "Does everyone know how to play?"

Shikamaru and Ino nodded their heads yes. Chōji seemed conflicted and didn't want to ask, so I asked for him. "Sasuke-kun, how do you play ninja?"

Shikamaru stared intently at me, trying to figure me out. He and I both knew that Chōji didn't know how to play ninja, and that I knew. Chōji mouthed a silent thank you.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "this is how you play. One person is the seeker. He or she will try finding everyone else after they have hidden. When he or she finds someone, the person who is 'it' will have to tag them. The one who is 'it' can use their hands, or an extension of themselves to tag them. When someone is tagged," Sasuke rambled, "they will be out. When there is only one person left, everyone has to find that person."

"Thanks for explaining," I said.

"You're welcome!" he said brightly.

"Now, who's it?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Not it!" I said.

"Not it!" everyone said, except Shikamaru.

"What a drag," he said. "Fine, I'll be it." He turned around and started counting.

I looked over the area. I ran over to the pond. There was a small cliff that could hide me from view. Original and completely unexpected. I'd be hiding right under his nose! So, of course I hid there.

"Thirty. Ugh, this is such a drag. Here I come," Shikamaru said. I pressed myself flat against the cliff. Slowly but surely, I heard people saying how unfair it was and how Shikamaru cheated somehow. Eventually everyone was found but me. I waited for them to find me, but they never did.

Everyone was whispering. "Okay," I heard Shikamaru say. "This is such a drag, but we give up. You win. Just come out already."

I silently came out of my hiding place and snuck behind everyone. I smiled. "I'm right here," I said. They all turned around and saw me. At the end, I was declared winner. We all went inside to eat dinner. The dinner was sukiyaki, tempura, and shabushabu. It was a great dinner. Eventually my family and I went home. Mikoto-san and Sasuke both asked us to come again sometime. We told them that next time, they should come to our house.

Well, that's it, Himitsu.

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_

* * *

><p><strong>July 26th 7:09 p.m.<strong>

_Dear Himitsu,_

Nothing really happened today. It was relaxing. All I had to do were my chores and studies.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_


	5. July 27th

**July 27th 9:15 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today we went for a walk again. I told my parents I would be at the park. I layed down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. They were so fluffy and white and free, going where the wind took them. It was very relaxing. I let myself soak up the sun's warmth for a few more minutes, but then got up.

I saw someone next to a tree a bit further away from where I was. He looked my age. He had a high upturned collar on his jacket that went to his knees. The jacket was grey with two big red buttons near the top. He also wore tinted sunglasses. I just guessed that he didn't want anyone to see his face. I walked to him.

"Hello," I said, "may I ask you what you're doing this nice morning?"

"I am looking at the bugs on this tree," he said, "they are very interesting."

"May I look at them with you?" I've always loved bugs. Even though I'm a girl. Honestly, just because I'm a girl, people expect me to be all dainty.

"Sure. Just be careful not to step on any. Bugs are people, too," he said.

"Okay," I said, "what's your name, anyway? I am Kimura Uchiha."

"I am Shino Aburame, a pleasure to be your acquaintance," said Shino.

Oh. That explains why he loves bugs so much. He's from the Aburame clan, a clan that uses Kikaicū bugs to gather intel, scope surroundings, or fight.

We just stood there staring at the bugs. They were really cool. I've never seen a Kikaicū up close.

"Shino-kun, I'd better get going now, my parents might get worried," I told him. "Bye! I hope to meet again." I started walking.

"Bye," said Shino. "Until we meet again."

I headed off to Ichiraku's, where my parents would most likely be since we were having lunch there again. I saw a familiar face at the ramen stand.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" I said, walking up to the stand to sit with my parents.

"Hi, Kimura-chan!" he said back, grinning ear to ear.

"Have you done any pranks yet?" I asked him since he seemed to love doing them.

"Yeah, but you have to keep it a secret," he told me.

"You can trust me!" I said. So I listened to his prank. It was awesome, he… oh, sorry. I can't tell you about it. I promised to keep it a secret!

At some point, I went back home with my parents to study and for kunoichi practice. Everything's super boring now. I'm just gonna have to live with it.

I was told that we were going to the Hyuga compound on August 2nd. I hope I'll make more friends. I was told the clan head has a daughter my age and a nephew a year older than me.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu!_ Kimura Uchiha_


	6. July 28th

**July 28th 8:09 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Today, Sasuke was supposed to come over, but he got sick. His mom said that he caught a cold and wouldn't be able to make it. Our family understood, but then, we didn't have anything to do with the extra time.

I took advantage of our little 'predicament' and asked if I could stay outside for three hours. My parents said yes, so I strolled through town.

There was a jewelry shop nearby, so I went into it to see what they had. I ended up in the necklace area. I wanted to get something for all my new friends, to remember them by.

I saw someone else there, too. She had pink hair, a very unusual color. She had a pink fringe over her broad forehead, but it looked okay. She had emerald green eyes.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," she replied back.

We didn't really say much, there was nothing to say. We did have a couple of conversations, but that's about it. I found out her name, though. It was Sakura Haruno.

"Hope to see you again," I told her.

"You too!" she said. I went back to shopping.

Something caught my eye. It glinted a bit. I walked over to the strange object, or rather set of objects. They were necklaces. A set of fifteen. They all had one word on it. All of them were different. The one that really caught my eye though, was the one that said _Secret_. The necklace made me think of you. After all, you are Himitsu. Another one caught my eye. It said _Peace_.

I bought the set, and brought it home with me. I opened it and took out the ones that said Peace and Secret. I wore the one that said Peace. The one that said Secret happened to be a locket. I wrapped that one around you! It looks beautiful on you, I must say.

The thirteen necklaces left would be for my friends. My friends, who will always be there for me. My friends, who I can count on, and above all, the friends whom I can call…

_**Family.**_

Well, I know that sounds kind of cheesy, but it's very true.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_


	7. July 29th

**July 29th 9:10 p.m.**

_Dear Himitsu,_

Tomorrow my mom said that I would be going with her to meet someone new in the village. She's supposed to be a whole year older than me, so she's already in the academy. I can't wait to meet her!

My mom also said that day after tomorrow I would hang out with Sasuke since we couldn't do it yesterday. At least we would be seeing each other again!

Because I'm gonna be so busy tomorrow and the day after, today I couldn't go outside. Instead, I had to focus extra hard on studying and kunoichi lessons.

In kunoichi lessons today, I learned how to make a bouquet, the way to make it very pretty with color coordination, or make it extremely deadly, or hide poison within the bouquet.

It was fun, and it would help on missions. I could act like a vulnerable girl just giving someone a flower for helping her out. Wouldn't they be surprised.

Other than that, today was pretty boring, so I don't have anything else to say.

Goodnight!

Bye Himitsu! _Kimura Uchiha_


End file.
